


Love

by titaniumsansa



Series: Artemis focused [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis is told that love is weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to and I can, this is just me writing a headcanon I have about Artemis and her dad.

She can’t remember how old she is when her father tells her it’s time he tells her about life. It’s not the birds and the bees yet. It’s worse when he says it the way he does. Love is a dirty word to him.

“Love is a waste of time. Love is weakness, love fades or gets transferred. Love is temporary foolishness. Love can turn the most level headed of people into idiots. Love is a disease. A plague.” Her father says.

“What about Jade and Mom? I love them.” Artemis remembers looking up at him as she said that.

“That’s loyalty. Loyalty is much more practical.” He corrects and he rattles of the symptoms of love. Nervousness, inability to think about anything but the person, butterflies in the stomach, carelessness, they’re all explained to her.

“Love is weakness. Do you want to be weak?” Her father asks and she shakes her head.

“Good.” He says.

* * *

 

When her father left, her mom was back. Artemis unlearned a lot of the things her dad tried to teach her, but there were moments where she wondered. Do I love you or am I just loyal to you? She’d wonder when looking at her mom. It takes a while to unlearn and know she loves her mom. But most of the symptoms her father told her were about romantic love. Artemis doesn’t fall in love until she’s on the Team and she feels a flash of fear when she realizes there are butterflies in her stomach just from looking at her crush. It’s not right, it’s not okay for her to think that, she knows. Love is still weakness though, her father hadn’t been wrong about that. Watching Green Arrow interact with Black Canary always made her nervous, love had the potential to destroy them both into a billion pieces. They never destroyed each other, their hearts remained intact. Artemis wondered if maybe she’d ever admit to her crush that she liked them romantically, but she tucks the idea away for a while. Maybe someday she’ll fall in love. It still sounds scary, but it’s not the disease her father made it out to be.


End file.
